Shadow Dancing
John Sheridan and Delenn assemble a fleet composed of various alien races and confront the Shadows. Stephen Franklin, still on walkabout, finally finds what he is looking for, though it is not what he expected. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Zack Allan *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Guest Starring *Shirley Prestia as Barbara Special Guest Starring *Melissa Gilbert as Anna Sheridan Co-Starring *John Grantham as Thug #2 *J. Gordon Noice as Man Featuring *Jonathan Chapman as Brakiri *Joshua Cox as Lieutenant Corwin *Mark Hendrickson as Drazi Ambassador *Nicholas Ross Oleson as Thug #1 *Doug Cox as Husband Cast Notes * Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lennier, Marcus Cole, and Zack Allan. Summary Introduction Z Minus 7 Days Delenn speaks with the League of Non-Aligned Worlds about a joint strike on Shadows. She needs them to commit a large number of forces to a combined fleet. However, since she will not reveal the full plan to them, for fear the Shadows will learn them, the League ambassadors are reluctant and worried about leaving their homeworlds defenseless. Delenn asks for their trust since she has kept every promise made to them, or they can leave. None do, and Delenn promises that Minbari warcruisers and additional forces will join them. Meanwhile, John Sheridan briefs Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole on the situation. He assigns them a scout mission aboard the White Star to a sector where the Shadows have been corralling refugees and support ships. They are to stay out of sight and not engage, but are made aware that it is a 50-50 chance they’ll come home if spotted first. Act I Delenn returns to the League chambers and finds it empty save for the Drazi ambassador. He tells her that the others have gone to speak to their governments and charged him with giving their response. Delenn will get all the ships they can spare. The White Star departs on its mission, while Michael Garibaldi worries about Stephen Franklin. He confides in Zack Allan that he feels he made the wrong choice by not doing more to help, but Allan tells him Franklin needs to work out his issues on his own. In Downbelow, Franklin meets a deaf girl whose family is "touring" the station, but they pull her away quickly. Z Minus 6 Days Aboard the White Star, Ivanova wakes Marcus for his duty shift and they talk about his fluency in the Minbari language. He speaks Minbari saying that she is the "most beautiful woman I’ve ever met" but lies and tells her it is a simple greeting. He then leaves to let her sleep – something she finds hard to do on the Minbari beds. Delenn brings the number of warships pledged by the League to Sheridan, but he knows they are still holding back. He worries about taking Delenn on the mission, as he does not want the entire command staff to be in danger. Delenn then tells them that once the battle is over, they will spend the night together. It is a Minbari ritual for when a couple becomes close. The female watches the male as he sleeps to see what his true face is like and if she likes what she sees. In Downbelow, Franklin comes upon two thugs beating another man. As he intervenes, he is stabbed in the stomach. The thugs escape, and despite Franklin's pleas for help, their victim does as well since he was dealing. Act II Ivanova is finally able to get some rest when she is called to the bridge. A Shadow Scout Ship has arrived just prior to the White Star course correcting to remain in the shadow of a moon. The ship is detected, and the Shadow Scout runs, trying to transmit a warning. The White Star gives chase, jamming the transmission. In hyperspace, the combined fleet waits for the signal. In pain, Franklin calls out for help. Finally he is answered – by himself, standing on a ledge. Franklin has now found himself at last. The other Franklin says they need to talk, and he doesn't think Franklin has a lot of time. The White Star destroys the scout, but takes damage in the process to the jump engines. Then, the Shadow fleet arrives; Ivanova orders the signal sent even if it means they will be detected by the enemy. Act III The two Franklins talk – the newcomer points out all the mistakes Franklin has made and his flaws. Particularly that he has always made the easy choice, and always ran away from his problems. The combined fleet jumps in to Ivanova's location, with telepaths jamming the Shadow vessels. The battle begins in earnest, with Sheridan directing. The Franklins continue to talk, with the figment mocking Franklin for being weak and since he wasn't happy with his life, then death should be a release. Franklin doesn't see it that way and decides he wants to live and do it all over again. Encouraged by his duplicate, Franklin starts to get off the floor and climb out. The White Star gets its engines repaired and they join the battle. The Shadows attempt to flank and the fleet changes to adapt. Many Shadow and League ships are destroyed in a furious battle. Profusely bleeding, Stephen finally manages to get to a public area, calling for help and is found by Security officers. Just as he collapses the Shadows retreat. Together in the tactical center, Sheridan and Delenn comfort each other as the aftermath of their victory becomes apparent. Act IV Franklin is admitted to Medlab, delirious and seeing the faces of his friends in the medical staff. The fleet arrives back at Babylon 5, and the wounded are unloaded and cared for. Sheridan asks Garibaldi about Franklin and is relieved to hear he is stable. Garibaldi raises the questions – now they've struck at the Shadows, how long will it be before they come to the station? Z Minus 4 Days Garibaldi visits Franklin in Medlab and they talk about Franklin's experiences. Franklin's revelation is that, after meeting himself, he found out he didn't like himself much. As Garibaldi leaves, Franklin looks over and sees the flurry of activity as the Medlab staff treat the wounded from the recent battle. In hyperspace, a small ship launches from a Shadow Vessel. On the station, Sheridan, Delenn and Ivanova discuss the possible Shadow response. Ivanova begins to wonder if they are deliberately being left alone for now, and wonders why. Sheridan pauses, getting flashes of his dreams he had over a year ago since the death of Kosh. He reveals the details. Delenn believes part of the dream – referring to the "man in between" – might point to Sheridan's equal and opposite on the opposition, who is sure to know who they are now. Sheridan turns to the immediate defense of the station. Meanwhile, the small ship continues in hyperspace. Act V Franklin has taken over Medlab in an unofficial capacity and is directing the treatment of the wounded. He cannot walk or stand properly yet, but he had to do something. Sheridan comes by and offers him his job back and Franklin accepts. Someone boards the station, going through security and heading somewhere. She is getting recognized by a few people, and Allan informs Ivanova of the person's arrival, recognizing the name as important to the captain. Delenn is watching Sheridan sleep as promised earlier. She briefly leaves and goes to the kitchen, holding a snow globe when the woman enters Sheridan's quarters and introduces herself – as Anna Sheridan, his wife. Delenn drops the globe in shock. Z Minus 2 Days Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 3 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External Link Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 3 episodes